Duty
by Thunder Dragon
Summary: A young girl (No, don't you even think this is a Mary-Sue!!) fills her duty to her country by acting as the peace-keeper between Middle Earth and Earth. The rating is more like PG, but 13 just to be safe. Not going to be a romance or Mary-Sue. Would love


This is just a little story that has been bouncing around in my head for sometime and today it just popped out of my head, down my arm, through my fingers to the keyboard and some how ended up on your screen. Amazing how this stuff happens, isn't it?  
  
In truth, the story is coming along in my mind, slowly pointing out where it would like to go - but I can tell you right here right now -   
  
*This is not a self insertion   
*I will do everything in my power to make this a Mary-Sue free fanfic   
*This will have spelling and grammar errors in it, I'm only human (well that last time I checked, that is…But I guess I could have sprung out a tail or maybe a horn or two)   
*I would really like to have any and all suggestions on how to improve it, feel free to flame and boo me all you want  
*I will shut up now with this last note, I do not own Lord of the Rings or a million dollars (if you really think that I do, then get off ff.n now), feel free to try and sue me…I do 'own' Lily, if you want to borrow her - go ahead, but can I read what you wrote?  
  
  
  
  
The shackles were coming back on. Vacation was almost over, only two days left and piles of homework ruining every moment of it. Why, in the name of God, did she wait so long to do her homework? She had two weeks!   
  
But the beginning of the two weeks had been fun, even the blind could see that. The first day spent packing, the next double checking and finally the next two spent getting there and at long last the next seven days spent enjoying the fresh air, clean water, serene forest and, of course, the company.   
  
Middle Earth was loads of fun, if not dancing with the Hobbits she was singing and writing with the Elves and then traveling with the Men, and trying not to fall ill from the smell of the dwarf's…shame she spent most of this in between meetings and councils…  
  
  
Even on business she couldn't help but enjoy herself. All of the beings that were in her presence seemed to overpower the sense of urgency and seriousness, well, them and the mead.   
  
By now you must be wondering of whom I speak and of where she is from. I speak of a simple teenage girl, with your normal friends (meaning of course that her friends are as far from normal as they got, fitting, you will soon find out), living in a small city, in a boring state, with lame teachers who gave out tediously long homework assignments over a vacation.   
  
Well, that's what your meant to believe, anyway, though the basic idea is still there. If her life was as said, then you would already have stopped reading and gone on to some other great tail of heroics and romance, right? You see, though she is from a small city and living in a small, boring, state and though she does have you 'normal' teenage friends, she is not 'normal'. Might I add that it is by the pure will of fate that she is even worth reading about.   
  
She was orphaned as an infant, both of her parents passing in the line of duty. As any record states, she was taken in by her father's best friend, or more commonly known, his mistress - yet that is a long and evolved story that has little need being told at this time.   
  
Under the careful eye of her adopted mother she grew up as any child would. She learned to walk, talk, spit and throw food. A perfect child. Good grades (well, passing grades…), nice manners (only when being watched…) and always active in the school's curriculum (only because she was forced to…).   
  
But growing up in a military home took its toll. When she was seven her 'mother' was killed on duty, leaving her alone in life for a second time. Now, around this time, the military was getting rid of the 'bugs' in one of their oldest ongoing missions. The center for this mission was at the base where she was being held.   
  
Being an obedient seven year old who was only being watched by a baby-sitter (until a proper guardian was found), she never wandered off or eavesdropped or even spied. Lets say she just appeared in the meeting room, under the desk and was too afraid to let her presence known, until being stepped on by a rather short-tempered sergeant at the closing of the meeting.   
  
She, poor innocent girl that she was, was not given a warm 'How was your day?' greeting. She was given more of a 'What in bloody Hell are you doing here?' welcome. After much yelling, arguing and guardian calling, the answer to both the military's problem and her own was finally found.   
  
"You can help us by learning about a new people and we can drop your punishments. But it needs to be a secret, like a game. Where you don't tell anyone else but us about what your learning."  
  
Well at the risk of months of grounding and chores and no doubt no more recess, the deal sounded pretty darn good, the add in of it being a game sealing the deal.   
  
Now, after this deal was made, work was set into action. Her free-time was taken away, now spent on her studies. But free-time was a small price to pay for what was taken away from her as soon as the words, "I agree", left her lips; She was moved from where she had grown up, away from her friends and was further isolated by losing the one thing she was always sure of, her name. Over time she got use to being called about ten different things, but at the time it was a sore blow to her.   
  
But the past was something not to be dwelt on, for there was hardly time to live in the moment - She had history to learn, math to study, grammar to prefect and she still had to be part of the 'in' crowd. Well, the 'in' crowd bit didn't last long, she was simply not accepted by it, nor was it accepted by her - leaving her as an outcast. A person with only a few close and trusted friends, people that she could not tell of her past or her studies.   
  
As anyone who knows someone in the military will tell you, you will, at one time or another, be called upon. Her time came quickly and unexpectedly, forcing her to balance her friends, job, school work and what little free-time she had.   
  
She was finally going to see the places she a spent so much time learning! She was getting out of school! She was going to some lame meeting? Well it sounded good at first…but hey, she was missing out on school, it still had promise.   
  
  
  
  
As its getting late and that I have a crink in my neck, I think I'll just end it there. Not a bad beginning, I think? I know that there weren't any Elves or Dwarfs or anything very Tolkien-like in it so far, but I'm getting there…Oh well, you be the judge…. 


End file.
